A lost Friendship
by Twilight Dove
Summary: The Konoha's being attacked and Sasuke's just there standing on tree, watching. Wait. Watching? Why is he just watching? I remember, he's a rebel...one shot[SasuXSaku]


**Note: It's in Sasuke's POV.**

--

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Naruto.**

--

* * *

**A lost Friendship**

**by:**

**TwilighT DovE**

I was still young back then when I thought that I have lost everything I have. It was so painful and dreadful to think that in this world, from then on, I'll have to live my life alone. I lost my innocence that day and it was all because of my big brother's selfishness and too much longing for power. I have hated him since that day and I promised myself that I will never be like him, but eventually without even noticing it, I grew up like him--selfish.

Ever since that day my ultimate goal was to make him pay for what he has done and I have been willing to give up everything, even my life, just to make him pay for making my life as miserable as it had been since his brutal act of killing our whole clan. How could he have done that? Is he still the brother I had known? Or is he just another stranger hiding behind my memories of my real big brother? I don't know. But it doesn't matter for whatever reason he had for killing our whole clan, still deserves to die in the hands of the very least person he thought could kill him. I am the one meant to make him pay for everything he's done and forever I will never give up.

I stand still on top of a tree watching the events happen by without me doing anything but watch. Orcochimaru and his men decided to attack Konoha for the second time around but then he did not allow me to join the fight, perhaps he was afraid that suddenly I will have a change of heart and his plan of revenge will eventually come to an embarrassing end.

Though I look stone-cold in the outside, deep inside it aches to see the place I grew up, being attacked like this while I can not do anything but stare. Orochimaru is the one to grant my ultimate goal of defeating Itachi and so for that I have no right to go against his will until the day I've grown strong enough to defeat him and my brother. I'm about to leave and let heaven decipher their fate, when Sakura comes rushing to me.

She stops in front of the tree I happen to be standing on and calls my name with her oh-so-persistent voice. I hesitate for a moment then goes down to meet her face to face. We're just about five meters apart and it feels a lot different to see her face now after I have been gone for two years, in search for a better source of power. I guess she knew I'll be here and came looking for me. Now I wonder what she wants.

"What do you want?" I ask her with my usual gruff voice just to make it sound as though I despise her mere presence in front of me.

"Sasuke" she says and bows her head; her hair covering her face. "Why? Why do this?" I remain silent, what could I possibly say anyway? "I hate you Sasuke" she says just above a whisper. Of course I have expected this kind of thing to happen but what I did not expect is the pain those three words would cause me. It seems as though her words have broken the cold wall that envelopes my soft side, for her words has reached the deepest part of my spirit and it aches.

"Is that all you want to tell me?" I remain cold and turn my back at her, again ready to leave, for I don't know how long I can get a hold of myself.

"Wait". I turn to face her again, this time her head isn't bowed down.

"So what do you really want?" I think I just have to do a little bit of meanness just so I could get rid of her. It's not that I want to hurt her more; it's just that I need to do something to get her out of my sight before I lose control of my emotions. "Did you go looking for me just so you could convince me again to go back to your side? Oh come on Sakura don't be too much of an idiot. You've done that once and once is enough." It hurts to say those words but that was the least thing I could have done under the circumstance.

"Why? Still expecting that I will do the same thing I have done way back?" Her voice changes its tone; it is full of anger and her eyes filled with brimming rage as it bore hole inside my heart. "But to be honest, I really did plan of convincing you to go back to our side, but then when I first heard you speak so coldly when you went down the tree, I know that there is absolutely no point in doing so". She turns her back at me as I remain silent though each of her word is an arrow that shots me directly at my heart. "And, Oh yeah, sorry for being so persistent but don't worry I promise this will be the last time I will ever talk to you like an old friend who was dumped like a trash, the next time, if ever there will be, it will definitely be different."

"Enough of your babbling" I manage to say. I don't want to hear a single word, it's too much take.

"I thought you were different but no, you've grown up to be just like your brother, only in a different way." She leaves instantly while I stand there frozen. I am stunned and I can't believe she just compared me to my brother. But maybe, it is true.

For awhile I stay there, thinking that there is still a chance to bring back the old times. All I have to do is just run and catch up with her to tell her just how much pain it brings me to be separated and be hated by the mere people who considered me a friend. I stare at the path she took and think for awhile about what I can possibly do. "I'm sorry" I whisper to myself hoping that even if she's far away she can hear my inner voice. I let my chance pass away even though for all my life, I know I'll have to suffer the consequences of my decision of letting my chance of reconciling with them pass away. I will never forget this very moment where in I lost the friendship of the very people who trusted me more than I have trusted myself. I slowly walk away and for every step, a new life of loneliness awaits for me.

**End of Story**

* * *

**So how is it? I don't have enough time to re-read this thing so pls. if there are mistakes pls. just inform. Flames, insults critisisms, comments, clrifications. etc. are allowed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
